


You Still Care

by Hot_elf



Series: Mass Effect - Kay Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay Shepard has never quite forgiven Kaidan for the way he acted on Horizon. Since then, she has found new love in the arms of Thane Krios. But the assassin is worried about her future without him at her side and comes up with a suggestion for an unusual arrangement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Care

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this PWP, but somehow it ended up mildly angsty instead. Ah well. Lots of smut anyway. My contribution for Kaidan Porn Week on tumblr.

**You Still Care**

He watched her face as she closed the door to the intensive care unit behind her. It didn't take an assassin's trained eye to see that the visit hadn't gone well. Shepard was upset, her nostrils flaring slightly, her cheeks flushed; not unlike the way she looked when they made love, but without the happy, sated smile on her lips.

Thane sighed and walked over to her, placing a hand discreetly on her sleeve. He doubted she'd welcome a more open display of affection here in the corridor of the hospital. Maybe later, in the privacy of his room. He yearned to hold her in his arms again, to run his lips down the smooth, golden column of her throat, to hear her breath speed up when he touched her.

Right now, he could feel the anger emanating from her, almost like a physical attack on his senses. Her dark eyes flashed with anger. "Siha." He carefully modulated his voice to a frequency that would calm her down.

"Thane." At the sight of his worried face, she smiled, but it seemed forced. "That jerk. How dare he!"

He raised a questioning brow, but didn't ask. She would tell him when she was ready. Gently, he guided her over to the small group of armchairs by the window. They would have a modicum of privacy there.

"Can you believe he had the nerve to accuse me of cheating on him?" Shepard sounded incredulous. "After walking out on me on Horizon like that? What did he expect me to do? Wait around until he was ready to _forgive_ me?" She almost spat out the last word. "As if I had died on purpose!"

He was still holding her hand. Without saying a word, he began to stroke her wrist with his thumb in small, soothing circles. Slowly she began to relax under his touch.

"God, Thane, why does he have to be so unreasonable? Can't he see that I had to move on? Can't he let me be happy with you for a while? It's not as if the two of us have much of a future." Her voice caught on a sob.

"Shhhh, Siha." He smiled at her, calm and serene. "He doesn't know that. It seems to me that he still cares very much for you."

"You think?" Shepard's lips turned up in a sneer. "He has a funny way of showing it. Anyway…" She got up, and this time her smile was real, devastatingly sweet, tempered with a sadness that made it even more beautiful. "There are a few things I need to do, but I'll be back later to visit with you again. If I may."

"Of course." He pressed her fingers once. "I'll be waiting for you."

When she left, he followed her with his gaze, then let his mind wander to the man she'd just left. Kaidan Alenko. He had seen him from afar, during his physical training sessions, and admired his stubborn will to prevail. The major was a human biotic, always a source of fascination to him, and a highly-trained soldier. _A very attractive man, too_. He hid a smile. Kay Shepard had an eye for male beauty, no doubt about it. Though, from what little she'd told him about their affair, the attraction had been far more than just physical. They'd been friends, first and foremost, fighting side by side, supporting each other through this madness.

And now they were quarrelling, and it was at least in part because of him. _This isn't good for her. She needs him. I won't be around for much longer._ Thoughtfully, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A plan was forming at the back of his mind.

It wasn't easy to get into Alenko's room. Anyone else would have deemed it impossible, in fact, but that made the challenge all the sweeter. When he dropped from the ceiling in the corner, the major gave a brief cry of surprise, his biotics flaring up sharply. "Who-"

"Relax, Major." He raised a calming hand. "If I was here to hurt you, you'd already be dead. I wish to talk to you. My name is Thane Krios."

Alenko's face had almost relaxed but, at the mention of his name, it darkened again. "You."

He nodded. "Yes. Me." He took hold of a chair and sat down, his movements slow and controlled. "I'm aware you resent me, Major."

"Are you?" The bitterness in the man's voice was almost palpable. Thane watched his expressive mouth twist into a smirk. "What are you doing here, then? Have you come to gloat, now that she's all yours?"

He shook his head. "She's not mine. Not any more than she's yours. When Shepard loves, she loves deeply. No amount of fighting and quarrelling will ever change this."

Alenko's head flew up. "What are you saying?"

Thane sighed. "Let me be blunt. It's very obvious you still love her. And I know for a fact that she still loves you."

"How-" The other man seemed irritated, but he didn't deny Thane's statement.

"However, during your time apart, she has formed an attachment to me, and I to her." He kept his tone rational, calm, matter-of-fact. "We both love her, Kaidan."

"So what is it you're suggesting?" Kaidan's expression remained cool.

Thane sighed. "Shepard needs all the love and support she can get. Don't you think we could come to an understanding?"

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

* * *

Kaidan was nervous. _I should never have agreed to this_. Kay would probably kill him the moment she set her sights on him. And Krios was so infuriatingly calm about it all. From the corner of his eye, he watched the other man take off his leather coat and walk over to the bar in the corner of the hotel room. He moved with a silent grace that was as attractive as it was unnerving.

Kaidan had never seen a drell up close, but he had to admit it was a pleasant sight: those shimmering, patterned scales rippling over taut, lithe muscle; the strong thighs, emphasized by the tight-fitting leather pants; the elegant curve of his neck… He shuddered. He couldn't remember the last time looking at another man had awoken such strong feelings inside him. _Maybe this plan will work after all._

"Drink, Major?" When Thane offered him a long, elegant glass, he nodded gratefully.

"It may be a while until Shepard arrives." Was that amusement in the assassin's voice? Or just politeness? "Why don't you get a little more comfortable?"

Shrugging off his denim jacket, Kaidan sat down on the edge of the soft, king-sized bed. "I don't know, Thane. I still think we should have talked to her first."

"No." Thane paused in front of him, shaking his head decisively. "This is not something to be decided by deliberation. It has to come from here." He placed a hand on Kaidan's chest. "Too much talking would ruin it."

Kaidan felt a smile tugging at his lips. His heart was beating faster at the touch of those fused fingers. Thane would know, of course. He'd read up on drell physiology and knew the assassin would be able to smell his budding arousal. It was embarrassing, in a way, but it made things much easier. _At least in theory_.

"Relax." Warm hands settled on his thighs as Thane knelt down between his legs. Calm, dark eyes watched his every reaction. Kaidan swallowed. He'd never been interested in casual affairs, and this was new to him. Being touched like this by someone he barely knew was both worrying and exciting. _We've slept with the same woman, though_ , his brain pointed out in a display of twisted logic that almost made him laugh.

But right then, Thane's lips settled on his in a kiss and he forgot to think; not just because the drell knew what he was doing, though that was undoubtedly true. _Contact venom_ , his memory supplied, _causing an effect akin to that of mild hallucinatory drugs._ Experiencing it was quite different from just reading about it, though: the feel of Thane's scaled skin beneath his fingers; the ragged sound of his breathing; the brilliant green and red hues of his skin – everything turned suddenly more intense, deeper, more _real_. At the same time, the world slowed down, making the kiss seem literally to last for hours.

By the time Thane let go, with a final, gentle tug of his lower lip, he was rock hard, pressing himself eagerly into the assassin's grip. "Please…"

There was no teasing, no toying. Clever fingers worked open his zipper, pushed down his jeans over his hips, and then that hot mouth was on him, and he groaned sharply. "God, Thane."

A clever tongue flicked against him, and full lips worked him expertly. Cradling Thane's head in his hand, he instinctively ran his thumb over the flaring red frills at the drell's throat. It had been a wild guess, but Thane's low answering moan and the flutter of his eyelids made it more than clear he'd been correct. Emboldened, he let his fingers wander further, seeking out more sensitive spots.

The noise of the door opening and closing again made him jump, but the assassin's hands on his hips held him firmly in place.

Shepard dropped the bag she was holding with a thump, staring at the tableau in front of her with wide-open eyes. "Damn it, Thane, what-"

The drell ignored her, dragging his tongue up Kaidan's shaft again, and there was no way he could hold back his moan. Kay's tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Kaidan. What are you doing here?"

With a last, almost regretful suck, Thane let go and twisted around to face her, his long, dexterous fingers taking over the caressing of Kaidan's throbbing cock. "Shepard. Come and join us."

"Join you? Are you mad?" She sounded genuinely indignant, and Kaidan had to bite his cheek not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Why?" Thane remained as serene as ever. "You love him. You love me. Come here and let us both make you happy."

"I-" Shepard clearly didn't have the words to express her surprise. Her eyes were flicking back and forth between them. It was obvious she was tempted.

"Siha." Thane's tone was strict, almost commanding. "Let's get you out of this."

To Kaidan's surprise, she nodded, walking toward them with small, tentative steps. She was wearing yoga pants and a hoodie, and Thane wasted no time removing her clothes, getting rid of his own and Kaidan's at the same time. As soon as they were all naked, Thane gave Shepard a gentle push and she almost fell into Kaidan's arms, looking at him with a gaze so vulnerable and hopeful it made his throat go tight. _Too much talking would ruin it._ Recalling the assassin's earlier words, he pulled her into a kiss, tentative at first, then deepening it when the memory of their time together returned, flooding him with such a host of images and feelings that he whined softly into her mouth.

"Kaidan. Oh God." Her eyes were half-closed and she was breathing hard as she returned his kiss, threading her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "More."

His hesitation disappeared in a heartbeat and he allowed his hands to roam her body, reacquainting himself with every curve, every patch of skin. Her old scars were gone, but there were new ones; a jagged one on her hipbone, a small, silvery one on her chest. He traced them all, mapping her smooth brown skin, and she delivered herself into his touch with a small sigh of pleasure. She wasn't idle either, stroking and caressing all over his body, until she finally took hold of his aching erection. Thrusting involuntarily into her hand, he groaned, realizing he wanted her, needed her, _now_.

And yet, he hesitated, his gaze returning to Thane who had been watching them patiently from his place near the headboard of the bed. The assassin was visibly aroused as well, his cock erect and twitching slightly.

"Thane." Talking was an effort, his voice thick and raspy. "What do you get out of this?"

Thane smiled a slow, dangerous smile. "You mean, besides watching you pleasure the woman I love? I do enjoy seeing her like this, you know. So incredibly beautiful."

Kaidan shuddered as he followed the assassin's gaze. It was true. Kay was gorgeous like this: her short black hair tousled; her full lips half-open in a wanton sigh; her body flushed with pleasure. "Kaidan. Please."

He moved between her legs, opening her, spreading her wide for him, his lips seeking hers in a long, hungry kiss as he aligned himself and pushed inside her. She met his thrust, her body arching up high, welcoming him back, and it was just as perfect as it had been in the night before Ilos, and in the few other nights they'd had together. _Too few_. He needed to see her, needed to reassure himself that it was really her in his arms, so he pulled back a little, arranging her legs around his hips so he could move freely.

She gasped at each of his thrusts, and he fought for control, overcome by lust and emotion. _So tight, so wet, so sweet_. He reached down between her legs to touch her, but suddenly there was a hard, almost vise-like grip around his wrist. _Thane_. A white-hot spike of excitement raced down his spine.

With a small smile, the assassin pushed his hand aside and bent down, his tongue twisting out to find Shepard's core. She cried out sharply at this, and he felt her clench hard around him. Remembering Thane's talented tongue on his own flesh, Kaidan shuddered. He could only imagine how good this must feel for her.

He did his best to keep up the rhythm of his strokes, but Kay shook her head, sitting up and stopping them both with a commanding gesture. "Wait." She was panting hard, but she pushed him back. "This is wonderful, but…" There was a faint blush on her cheek. "I want you both."

When the meaning of her words registered, his own cheeks heated up. "You mean… But how-"

She chewed her lip for a moment, deliberating but, when she spoke, there was no hesitation. "Get on your back, Thane."

The assassin lay back with a faint smile, his dark eyes fixed on Shepard's body with a hunger that made Kaidan tremble. "Go ahead, Siha. I'm yours to command."

He watched in utter fascination as she straddled the assassin's lithe body, lowering herself down upon his straining member. Thane was bigger than he was and shaped slightly differently, and he allowed himself a moment of speculation as to what this meant for their coupling, for how he would feel inside her. But then she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Kaidan?" There was a plea in her eyes, but also a slight hesitation, until Thane whispered something in her ear. She nodded and, with a tilt of her head, indicated a small bottle of lube on the bedside table.

When she bent down over Thane's prone body again, his breath hitched at the sight, at this clear invitation for him to join in. Quickly, he slicked himself up and then moved over to them, positioning himself behind her. He poured more of the glistening liquid onto his fingers and carefully began to touch her, to open her up for him. She moaned softly, rocking back into his touch. Thane kept still, though his wide eyes were gleaming with a fire so intense it made Kaidan shiver.

When he pushed inside her, it was the most mind-blowing experience ever. So tight, so close, and he could _feel_ Thane inside her, feel her tighten around both of them, shaking with the raw intensity of it. He took a deep breath and forced himself to wait for her to adjust, running his thumbs down her spine in a soothing gesture. "I love you." The words left his lips before he could stop himself.

* * *

Kay held her breath at his words, joy bubbling up inside her. Thane was holding her tight, his hand warm and firm on her flank, and Kaidan… Some part of her couldn't believe she was really doing this. Here she was, caught up between them, between two warm, strong bodies, and she was so _full_ , almost to the point of pain. There wasn't really room for much movement, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the utter feeling of closeness, of safety, here in their arms.

Thane shifted slowly below her, his shallow thrust sending sparks all through her body, and drawing an answering moan from Kaidan. The next time it was Kaidan who moved, slow and careful, and again the sensation travelled through all three of them, uniting them in a way she could never have imagined. They kept moving, slow and infinitely gentle, yet it didn't take long until she felt Kaidan's fingers dig deep into her hips as he jerked hard against her and came with a sharp cry of pleasure.

She whined softly at the loss of him inside her, but Thane took the initiative immediately. Flipping her over, he arranged her in Kaidan's lap, the major's strong arms supporting her while he drove her deep into the mattress. When Kaidan's hands flared blue, he murmured approvingly. Kay's stomach tingled with excitement. Thane rarely used his biotics in bed, relying on the exotic sensations caused by his skin instead. But she remembered what Kaidan could do, and the anticipated pleasure made her squirm in his arms.

She wasn't disappointed. The low biotic charge hit her with such precision that she actually screamed. _God, he still remembers. He still knows exactly how I like it._ Her mind was reeling with the implications of this discovery but at the same time she was too overcome to make sense of it. She was buzzing all over, alive with a pleasure so sweet, so complete it defied description. Thane tensed all over and followed her with a low growl, spilling deep inside her.

They remained huddled together for a little while, then made their way to the shower to clean up, soaping each other gently; reveling in the warmth of the water. Kay closed her eyes. It was hard to contain the feelings warring inside her: wonder at Thane's generosity; jubilant happiness at the realization that Kaidan still cared; sharp grief at the thought of what lay ahead. Reaching for both of them, she pulled them close, briefly allowing herself the luxury of dreaming this could last forever.

* * *

When they returned, Thane reached for his clothes, slipping into his pants and vest with practiced moves.

Shepard's face fell. "You can't stay?"

She looked so dejected that Kaidan's heart went out to her. Instinctively, he stepped closer, but she was already melting into Thane's arms, hiding her face against his shoulder.

He gently stroked her hair, placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "I need to get back to the hospital, Siha. I cannot risk a whole night without having medical care available."

Kaidan inhaled sharply. Suddenly, things fell into place: meeting Thane at the hospital, wondering what he was doing there, despite seeming so lithe and strong; a line from the treatise he'd been reading - _The leading cause of death for drell is Kepral's Syndrome;_ Thane's unexpected offer, his willingness to let Shepard return to Kaidan's arms. It all made sense now. He kept quiet while the two of them kissed goodbye, then let himself be pulled into a brief embrace.

"Goodbye, Kaidan. I would have loved to have gotten to know you better." There was a hint of humor around the assassin's expressive mouth, but his large dark eyes were sad. One more brief hug, and he was gone.

"Shepard?" Kaidan placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

She tensed for a moment, but then she allowed herself to be pulled into a firm embrace. He held her tight, feeling her tremble. They would need to talk later, work out a lot of things. But, it was still there, the love that had brought them together in the first place. And this time he wouldn't let anything come between them. _I'll never let go of you again._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely suilven for betaing this for me. *hugs*


End file.
